Wooden Roses
by FindingForks
Summary: Some things are impossible to run away from... Especially if you're running right at them. Alexandra's mother Isabella Black has a secret, she knows who Alex's father is but finding him could mean her death! Read and Review Please!NEW SUMMARY!SAME STORY!
1. Eyes

Wooden Roses

I looked around the small carpenters workshop. I looked over at my friend Nicholas from were I sat on top of a handmade desk. Nick was quietly working at a small block of wood in his right hand. He held a small carving knife in the other. Everything here seemed so much more beautiful than it did in the outside world or in someone's house. It seemed more...alive. This was one of the only reason I enjoyed moving to the small town of Kellphree. Nothing has changed in this town since it's founding in 1879. This very carpenter's shop had been built by Nick's great-great-grandfather when the town was established. His ancestors were some of the first people here. They built there homes and stayed here.

Nick was currently my only friend. Both my mother, Isabella Marie Black, and Nick told me the reason everyone shunned me was cause I was so pretty that I made them all feel ugly. I guess that's how I ended up friends with Nick. He was like nothing I had ever seen. He looked like what I imagined the Grecian God Apollo looked like. He had gold shoulder length hair layered beautifully around his perfect and pale complexion. His navy blue eyes drowned any average girl with emotion. Too bad I could swim. Not to mention that _nothing_ about me was normal.

I grew up in Forks, Washington without a father. My mom had me unmarried at age eighteen. She married Jacob Black (not my father) at age twenty. He was nineteen but he had a good job and supported both myself and my mother. Three months ago, we moved here. Middle-of-nowhere non-existent Kellphree. I am sixteen now. I still haven't found where I belong. I had no friends in Forks. A social outcast. Here in Kellphree I remain a wallflower. But I don't stand alone anymore. I have Nick my Greek God, my savior, my revelation to the life of what was alone. We had stopped marveling and became friends about three days ago. I still knew nothing about him except that we both enjoyed his craftiness and we both liked the band Motion City Soundtrack.

I stopped thinking about nothing and playing with the end of my own bronze hair when I heard the old screen door groan in protest. Another young man Nick's age (seventeen) stepped through the door which he had to duck to get his six-foot-two figure through. Nick was a few months younger than Edward, but towered over him at six-foot-five. Nick had already told me about his brother, Edward. We momentarily met eyes then I looked back at Nick. Edward continued looking at me. He gave me this weird throbbing sensation in my chest. Like there was something about Edward I was missing.

"Um, Alex? Your phone is ringing." Nick pointed out. I can't believe I hadn't heard the sound of "Fell In Love Without" By Motion City Soundtrack screaming a muffled drowning sound at me from my pocket. I slid the IPhone out of my pocket I didn't have to check who was calling, it was my mother's ringtone so I knew when to avoid answering but this time I didn't. Some unseen force told me to answer the phone and I did.

"Alexandra Elizabeth Black!" My mother screamed into the phone. I had the volume the highest it would go so Edward and Nick heard everything.

"Mom stop calling me that, that is not my last name it's yours. I will not answer to Black. My last name is Swan and I am not changing that until I am married!" I yelled right back.

"YOU BETTER BE HOME IN NO MORE THAN TEN MINUTES! OR YOU CAN JUST STARVE!" She screamed again. I smiled feebishly at Nick then Edward, gathered with my belongings and not an ounce of dignity and left the workshop. Heading down to the side street where I parked my black Astin Martin I gazed up the sky. Full moon, I noted. No wonder my mom is acting weird.


	2. Awkward Silence

Awkward Silence

I stared down at my dinner plate. The silence was killing me. The ache in my chest Edward's glance had given me still existed in silent pain. I wanted to scream or at least find a reason to. "So how did your day go?" I looked up to verify that it was Jacob who had spoken.

"Okay, I guess. I met some new people anyway. Nick's brother Edward, my god what a creature." I sighed I wasn't hungry and had successfully arranged the food on my plate six different ways without letting any of it touch. I looked at my mother, she was hardly breathing and was looking as though someone had just put a bullet through her head. After a few seconds she put on a plastic smile and looked at me. It kind of creeped me out.

"That's nice that you are making more friends." I got up and set my plate in the sink. I paced myself on my way up to my room. Once inside I locked the door and hoped Chucky hadn't followed me. I turned on my stereo to hear Paramore "That's What You Get". One of my many favorites. I sat on my my bed 'reading' for about twenty minutes before realizing I had the book upside down. Weird. I stood on my bed and opened the trapdoor that lead to the attic I had cleaned up and turned into my own get away.

At the back I had a set of thick velvet curtains blocking of a section of the room. It was a section I had used when I wanted to spend the night up here. It was a matress on the floor covered in blankets and pillows. I flopped onto it. I rolled onto my side and was about to go to sleep when I heard a crashing sound from downstairs. I practically flew downstairs.

"What happened?" I asked. My mother was trembling and crying on the floor. Jacob was nowhere to be seen. But the back sliding glass door was shattered all over the floor. "Mom? Mom, where is Jacob? What happened here?" She was silent for a few more moments before stuttering here out breath answer.

"Full moon...mad...changed...Edward." She sighed. I helped her off the floor and onto the couch. I couldn't put the pieces together yet. I could see my mom falling apart in my arms. She kept babbling. "I should have known. I should have seen the resemblance. The personality...t-t-the everything. You're so much alike. And now he's back he wants to-to take you from me. Alex don't go with him. I can't lose you too." I looked at my mom's face for a moment before realizing the cut and bruise on the right side of her face.

"Mom?" I tried again and she silenced herself. "Answer me honestly, mom, did Jacob hit you?"

She looked upset then clenched her hands into fists and tightened her face.

"It wasn't on purpose!" She was arguing in his defense! "He just lost control." She tried to stand up but fell to the floor unconcious. She had looked sick for a few days and acted weird. But now I realized how bad it was. I quickly pulled out my phone and called Nick. I was almost bawling when he finally answered.

"Nick! I need your help. You told me your father was a doctor. I NEED HIS HELP! SOMETHING IS SERIOUSLY WRONG WITH MY MOM!" I was yelling out of desperation, anger, and to keep my grip on sanity. I heard Nick whispering to his father.

"Alex?" He asked. "We'll be right there. Shh... It will be alright, love. See you in five." He hung up and the ache in my chest returned. I told myself not to worry. Dr. Cullen and Nick will be here soon and Jacob Black would never come within three feet of my mother. I would be sure of that. All this time I still hadn't figured out what my mother meant about a resemblance.

_Between me and Edward?_ _Maybe I have a long-lost bother. No my life isn't that exciting. Is it?_


	3. Temporary Arrangement

Temporary Arrangements

When Nick and his father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, showed up I was in hysterics. My mother was lying on the floor still unconcious and not breathing, she had three bruises in total I had found on different areas of her body, and I couldn't figure out what to do. I was crying so hard the room was spinning and my hands had no feeling left in them from clenching them into fists for so long. I just wanted my mother to be alright and for all the pain to go away. That's what else I figured out. My whole body hurt. An intense throbbing pain all over my body. I felt the fatigue washing over me but I wouldn't rest until I knew my mother was allright.

_Whatever my mother has I am probably getting too._But I couldn't get sick now. Especiaaly not if my mother was going to need someone to take care of her. Nick slowly walked over to me and held me in his arms while I cried. His soft cool breath blew hope and reassurance into the ears of a desperate girl.

"It's alright, shh..., your mother will be fine she's in good hands. My dad has been a doctor for..." Nick's voice trailed off, his face tinged in thought. "For a long time, Alex. I can't make any promises but my dad never gives up on any of his patients. And we'll both try hard to make sure nothing happens to your mom. Now let me take you upstairs where you can change and tell me the whole story." Nick helped me up the stairs to my room.

I changed and got between the sheets for a moment before realizing it was to hot for covers and blankets. Then Nick sat on the bed beside where I was laying and I told him everything that had happened. I started at leaving the workshop and got all the way to finding out Jacob was abusing my mother, before I went into a coughing spasm. It lasted about three minutes before I settled back against the pillow gasping for air.

"Alex, are you okay?" I could only nod. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. I felt him reach over and put one cold hand over my forehead. "Alex you're burning up. Oh my god. DAD!" He yelled. I went into another spasm before his dad appereared in the doorway a few moments later. I couldn't pass, I couldn't. I had to find out about my mother first.

"Is my mom alright?" I asked with what little air my body was allowing me.

"Your mother is going to be fine. She was just a little upset about your father." He smiled reassuringly.

"Jacob isn't my father. I hope he never comes back." I stated plainly but even that was too much.

"Come on Nick, we have to get her to the hospital." Nick and Dr.Cullen picked me up and carried me out to the Doctor's Mercedes. He drove faster than I thought humanly possible. But that was nothing compared to the squirrel I was hallucinating on Nick's shoulder. I knew I was officially out of it when it started talking and I started talking back. We arrived at the hospital within no time. I was treated immeadiately. After the rush had died down Nick appeared in front of me.

"Rest Alex, you can sleep now. It's okay I am not going anywhere until you do. I will be right here the whole time." I nodded. He leaned down and gently let our lips drift together in a passionate fusing of two young hearts. "I love you. Please don't die Alex." I smiled and quickly drifted from Heaven to an empty abyss. I had made a temporary arrangement with Hell, now sealed with a kiss. This was one heck of a backwards fairytale.


	4. Too Late

Too Late

I woke up face to face with a stranger. His red eyes burning into my mind. He stood silently for a moment. Then the stranger handed me a blue rose. I touched it's delicate blue petals before I realized it wasn't a real rose. It was made of wood like the ones in Nick's shop. I raised it to just below my nose drew in a deep quick breath. It was definetly made of wood. I looked into the wooden petals and saw the carpenters initials. N.H. It was from Nick's shop. I looked back into the silent stranger's deep eyes and was caught in a trancelike state. Then he spoke.

"Come with me, Alexandra. I can make this all go away. You and me can go somewhere safe. You won't have to live with the werewolf anymore. You can be with rest of us. You'll be safe. I made this disease. If you come with me I'll take it away. I will make sure your mom is safe. You're a danger to her. You're a half vampire. Just like me. We can be together, but if you refuse..." His calm and beautiful voice trailed back to silence. Then there were images burning my sanity. My mother lying dead at my feet drained of every drop of blood that once flowed through her veins. And Nick. Nick who had tried to stop me lay not ten feet away...in pieces. Bloodless as well and melting. Melting into a purple flame. Dissappearing into to nothingness and away from me.

"Now you see, Alexandra, you need me. I can help you. I can train you, none of that will happen if you take my hand right now." His pale outstretched hand offered comfort and guidance that I couldn't understand.

_Werewolves? Vampires? I am a half vampire? What the Hell? _So many questions strayed through my mind but instead of thinking them over I took the stranger's hand. I quickly relized I was still hooked up to machines so I quickly disconnected my self. I also changed back into my pajamas which were just a pair of track pants and a tank top that revealed an inch of my pale skin above the pants. The stranger took a cotton long-sleeved shirt and slid it over my head. It was too big but it was comfortable.

"Sorry it's a little big." His voice had warmed a bit from it's icy nature from these last few seconds. I tried to stand up but fell back in defeat. I don't notice this before but the stranger was six-foot-five like Nick. That's when I realized.

_Where's Nick?_ I wondered. _I thought he said he would stay here._ The stranger watched me struggle for a moment before he picked me up. We walked over to the window. He unlatched the window and pushed it open.

"Hold on, Alexandra." He smiled down at me then we jumped. From the ninth story window. I clutched his shirt and kept my eyes shut. We only fell for a few seconds before he landed gracefully on the concrete in front of the hospital ambulance entrance. Had anyone noticed. I looked around nobody saw. I was sheerly amazed. He carried me over to his car, a Lamborghini Gallardo Nera the oh-six model.

_Hmm...expensive taste. Black, nice color. I think I could get along with this guy._ He opened the door to the backseat and laid me inside.

"You know I am not paralized." I remarked. I he climbed into the driver's seat and turned around and looked at me.

"We don't have time to waste. And your sick you need rest. I can only give you this cure for your illness once we're ready for you. You have a few things you need to do. Plus we have to wait until you're in full power and trained so you can't hurt anyone. Sleep now so you're well rested. By the way I am Baiten." I stared in amazement. This guy was kidnapping me but doing everything he can to keep me alive. Has this guy ever kidnapped someone before I mean seriously. But then I wondered, would he do all those things he told me earlier? And what if I don't come out alive.

"Baiten?" I asked. "All those things you told me about and showed me, will all that really happen?" More silence.

"Those images I showed you were visions. Another female vampire around here is a psychic she had a premonition. I can read minds and transmit thoughts from person to another. I also have healing powers. She wanted me to show you those images so that you could come with me. My abilities to control peoples minds helped as well. But please don't ask too many questions right now. From my understanding you don't know about werewolves or vampires. You need rest. No one knows where you are so don't attempt contct your abilities are everything but I will explain your powers later . You still have your phone only for emergencies, understood?" He spook softly so as not to startle me. I nodded as I slipped into another wave of fatigue. Everything out side blurred and I drifted into sleep.

Nick's Point Of View

When I came back from hunting she was gone. Alex was nowhere to be found. I searched every room, closet, and hallway of the hospital. Nothing. She left nothing behind. Wherever she went it was bad. They still didn't know what was wrong with her but they knew it was deadly. She couldn't be up walking around or doing anything else that required physical movement of any kind. Even talking could send here into a spasm. And she was constantly drifting in and out of coniousness. I tried calling her but no answer. I called every phone in town and evn a few smell towns around it. No one knew where Alex was. I called the police and put up a missing persons report. It was a big deal someone going missing in Kellphree was liking dissappearing off the face of the Earth. I knew I had to find Alex and soon.


	5. IllNatured

Ill-Natured

Lieva's Point of View

"How much longer must our powers remain dormant?" I sighed. We were wasting time. "The girl has already escaped us twice. And if Jacob hadn't been so careless she never would have." I glared at my father. He had nearly ruined the whole plan by transforming in that house. I really wish he would give up this whole charade and just kill the girl already. This Alex chick or whatever, could become a full blooded vampire any second and we all stood around waiting for the next apocalypse. We needed to just kill her now before we had another leech running around here with her bloodsucking father.

"Lieva don't speak to your father like that. And the plan will work when intended." It was Carter Uley who spoke. I hated Sam's son. My father should be in charge of the pack not Sam. His father nodded solemnly at him. I felt the anger trembling through my body threatening my transformation. It didn't last long before I felt a pair of arms wrap around my small frame. It was my mother, Leah Clearwater.

"Not here, Lieva. Wait awhile longer sweetheart, when the time comes we'll send you out. Please Lieva." My mother whispered soothingly into my ear. She knew how it felt to be one of the youngest and weakest members of the pack. Of course that wasn't the case for me. I was a girl, yes that made me slightly lesser than the others, but my father was rightful chief I was a strong female wolf. Not like others before me. I felt my mother running gentle fingers through my waist length black hair. She played with the blood-red ribbon that held my hair in a ponytail. I was still trembling.

"Calm down, Lieva don't be stupid. I guess that's just a female wolf thing." I heard my father's comment and that was it. My mother's hands flew away from my head as my clothes ripped away and fur exploded all over my body. I was out of the house in a matter of seconds. I din't know where I was going, I was just running. Before long I wasn't alone. I could hear Tristan Call's thoughts. Then my father's and Sam's and Carter. They had all come after me.

_Stop!_ Sam's thoughts I heard over the others. _You won't have to wait much longer. A change of plans has come up. We wait no longer than two days._ Then I heard something else.

_You're gonna make one hell of a lover someday._ I am going to murder Tristan. I stopped and hurried towards Tristan. My father at my side. I couldn't see anything except the patch of whit fur at his throat. I bared my teeth and went in for the kill. We fought teeth bared, saliva flying in every direction. It was a blur all I could see was Tristan. I knew he hated me and had no intention of stopping. He didn't care if he killed me. I felt something slash across my chest then something warm trickle through my fur. I looked down momentarily to find my chest slashed opened. Now he was really going to die. I felt my body growing weaker then it all stopped my father was standing over Tristan in a dominant position. I felt my body go back to that of a small frail human girl.

I felt dizzy when Carter came over and offered me clothing, but I sat up and put it on anyway. The blood seeped through the shirt in a matter of seconds before I was picked up and run back to the house.Everyone hurried around me. I heard shouting. The last things I saw and heard were, "Someone call a doctor!"(It was my mother who was standing by the couch where I lay and holding my hand.) Then my father came in with Tristan who was unconcious as well. My father was holding him up by the throat his thumb pressed into his airway. Tristan wasn't looking to good. He looked sick. I felt something cold being poured into the wound on my chest and I smiled at how much pain Tristan was enduring.

Alex's Point of View

I looked around. Whatever illness I had before was gone and I felt stronger. Abnormally stronger.


	6. Family Secrets

Family Secrets

Nick's Point of View

I was waiting outside of Alex's house. She had been gone for three days and everyone was on edge. Isabella had made a surprisingly quick recovery from whatever she was suffering. I wasn't a very religious man but I got down on my knees and prayed that Alex was past it too and that they would find her. Since no one else in this town had anything better to do all the men (and a few women) were on the hunt for a missing teenage girl. But right now all I could was hope and hold on to the remnants of my first real kiss. How could this happen. This was just my history of luck. Six centuries. I had been un-kissed, un-touched, and un-dated for six centuries! And now I finally let myself go and fall in love with Alex and she disappears. Damn, I hate reality!

Edward's Point of View

I stood face to face with Bella. She was nothing like how I remember her. She was stressed out about Alexandra's dissappearance. I stood looking around her kitchen. Obviously her taste changed as well. Everything was expensive and modern not like that beaten down shack she used to live in. I tried to speak with her. I had quiet a few questions about Alexandra's father. So I came right out with it.

"Bella, who is Alexandra's father?" I asked cautiously I already knew the answer though it had been on everyone's minds for days. Their evidence showed no difference. Bella shook her head and let it drop into her hands.

"You are, Edward. I tried to deny it all these years but the proof is there always has been. From the second they laid her in my arms at the hospital and she opened those bright green eyes. I knew she was your daughter. I knew they said it was impossible but miracles happen. Alex was that miracle for me. I named her something we would have both agreed on. Alexandra Elizabeth Swan. Isn't that pretty?" She asked looking up her eyes held the same sparkle and her smile was realitively indifferent. I nodded.

"But why didn't you tell me? I would have come and help you.I want to help you to make up for those lost years will you let me Bella? Will you let me back into your life and into Alex's?" I asked pleading.

"Yes of course I will she's _our_ daughter and I still love you Edward I never stopped. When I was pregnant with Alex I used to think, 'I am going to bring new life into this world and it will be both us, myself and Edward in one small human being.' I knew she wouldn't be completely human but that didn't matter. I had already proven I could love a vampire. So why not a half vampire? But Edward, answer this how did you not know? Wouldn't Alice have seen it any of it?" Bella asked.

"Alice being Alice did see you go into labor but never actually saw the baby. She assumed it was Jacob's. We all assumed it was Jacob's. So I gave up I went away and stayed away. I figured if you were having his baby you were fine without me. I was wrong about so many things. I am sorry." I traced the marks on her face. I was going to murder that stupid dog next time he sets paw anywhere near Bella or Alex. I had a daughter I was still trying figure out how that was possible than gave up on the thought. I was happy I had her now I just had to find her.


	7. Ties That Bind

**Sorry That I didn't post much today. I went to a convention for anime/toys/comics/etc. My friends and I went as Twilight characters and just for the hell of it I went as Lieva. Mwa-ha-ha-ha EVIL!! So please forgive me. After that I came home and slept for six hours. I just woke up, but I feel much much better and not as evil as this morning when I was poking pins into a stuffed rabbit! I after this I am going to try to get of this bright green glitter eyeliner! (My friend Katie who went as Alice told me to do it. And why my mom actually had it I don't want to know!)**

Ties That Bind

Bella's Point of View

Laying in Edward's arms is not what it used to be it felt strange being married and having a daughter and all. And not saying that our flame wasn't still burning it was a forest fire in fact but I wasn't young, single, or hopelessly in love. I had a sixteen year old daughter and a husband who was running around somewhere out there as a werewolf. But it was still a comfort.

"So... I don't mean to pry if you don't want to talk about it, but what are some of your memories of Alexandra's childhood?" Edward asked me. The truth is I did want to talk about it. It made me feel better to talk about Alex. She was kind of like my own sanity bomb shelter. When my life was becoming hell on earth I would always hold it together. I would never let her see me break. When she found out what Jacob has been doing to me I thought I was going to kill myself. She didn't need to know that. She just needed to be happy. That was always my goal.

"Well..." I began. "There was one time, by the way this was one way I knew she was yours, she was eight years old and he developed a sudden interest in...vampires." I looked at him he was smiling and shaking his head. "I know an eight year old and vampires what was I thinking? Kind of violent depending on what you look at or talk about."

"So what did you tell her?" He asked.

"Well one night she came into my room while I was reading it was about two-thirty in the afternoon and she had stayed home sick from school so she came in with a teddy bear and in her pajamas she crawled onto our bed, Jacob's and mine, while Jake was at work and asked me to tell her the one about the family of vegetarian vampires and the human girl who fell in love with one of them." I looked up at him to make sure he wasn't mad.

"So she knows about us then?" He asked relaxing a little.

"Um...no. She doesn't know about _real_ vampires or werewolves. Jacob and I thought it would be better if she didn't know. I still told her the stories I changed the characters and names of towns and some scenarios. But you know what's funny about this whole thing? That teddy bear she had she named Emmett and I never told her about him. I hope you don't mind but that was a part of my life I tried to forget. I figured if you weren't coming back I wouldn't let anyone see me be upset. Even though, Edward, It killed me inside. I never wanted Alex to face the same fate so after she was finished with third grade I home schooled Alex and tried to keep her away from the world _I_ feared her seeing or becoming part of. It was almost impossible with Jake but he worked things out." I sighed and looked at him again. My eyes were trying to take their fill in case he left again.

"So does she still have this 'Emmett' stuffed bear?" He asked. I knew he was only playing around but Alex did still have Emmett. So I decided to show him Alex's collection of vampire stuff. I stood up and led him to Alexandra's room.

"This is her room?" Edward asked genuinely shocked. It was a big room. Bigger than Edward's room in Forks. He made a low whistling sound.

"Well you know that saying 'when we win the lottery'? It has some truth. Me and Jake did win. And we figured since I was going to keep her away from people I could give her everything she wanted inside. She actually never minded staying inside or at least on the property. Alex just wanted vampire books and etcetera and we have a gym in the garage so she never got antsy to run around. The only thing she really hated about it was living with Jake. She said he always smelled like dog. And as a joke she would call him mutt and pup. I used to plead with him to just let it slide and that she would grow out of it. But she never did Jake always complained she was a nuisance. One day I threatened to leave because he was being a jerk to Alex. I knew he would never accept her because she was your daughter so I always told him I didn't know. I told him a few days ago. That was why he hit me." I showed him the attic were Alex kept everything of importance to her.

Edward examined the six roof-height book shelves full of vampire books. I tapped him on the shoulder and handed him the teddy bear Alex had named Emmett. "Does Jacob know about this too?" Edward asked. He was smiling a long continuous smile. I shook my head. I didn't want Jacob taking my daughter and throwing her off a cliff because of her interests. "Alex means a lot to you doesn't she?" Edward asked still looking.

"Yes. More than anything else. I would murder Jacob before I let him ever touch our daughter. Oh and I am sure you're probably wondering why if I won't let Alex out of the house how she met Nick?" I asked his face turned thoughtful but he was still smiling.

He nodded. "Well I sent her to pick up those bookshelves the other day. She had made a friend I could tell he made her happy. I didn't want to take her happiness. _Please don't take my sunshine away..._" I sang/whispered the last line. "It's from the lullaby I used to sing her. She never liked to go to sleep." I finished Edward was still smiling.


	8. Brush Strokes

Brush Strokes

Alex's Point of View

I sat alone in the large room that Baiten had provided me with. His coven was allowing me stay with them here in Venice. I still can't figure out how they got me to Venice. I don't dare question it. I woke up this morning, early due to change in time zone, completely better. The strange illness gone. I only hoped my mother was better as well. I still don't know what I am doing. I was half-conscious on the flight here and Baiten had said something about a family Volturi that would decide my fate. He also said something about _my_ mental abilities and training and Volterra and something about 'don't provoke the Volturi' and about how things were expected to go according to this psychic female vampire in question. Nothing important basically.

I looked down at what I had been painting onto the clay bowl I had perfectly crafted. A rose made of wood. My model was the rose Baiten had gotten from Nick's shop and given to me at the hospital. The most welcome gesture Baiten could come up with. I really liked it though. This was definitely taking my mind off things. I enjoyed painting and pottery. I had to work to keep my mind off things right now because now discovering my 'gift' I can hear everyone's thoughts. And you don't want to know some of the things people are thinking. Especially seeing as I could also see their memories and feel their emotions. What creeps me out even more is the visions. The things I see people doing. Apparently I had inherited my abilities a little bit from everyone on the vamp side of my family. Plus my own little individual power. Healing. Emotional and physical. I was just feeling a little weird about it because I am not a full vampire. I don't have to drink blood and I can go out in sunlight and my body still works. My heart still beats, I still have to breathe, I still have to feel, but I won't age. I'll be sixteen for the rest of eternity. No one can figure out how.

I want to see Nick, I want to feel his large rough hands wrapped around my small fragile ones. I want him to hold me and tell me I have nothing to worry about. I want to see my mother. And Edward even. I don't know why but the ache in my chest the sight of him gave me wasn't a bad a ache. It was reassuring. I heard the lock click and Baiten walked in.

"Something wrong?" Baiten asked. I answered him in my thoughts.

_I miss everyone. I want to go home. This place scares me. If you won't take me back at least find someone I can talk to. No offense but I mean a woman. I need to go shopping as well. I do have money though. Lot's of it. Maybe whoever you find can go with me._

"When you said shopping I knew instantly someone you might get along with. She came with us as well. She is from the same coven as Nicholas. But I won't leave your side. I promised our leader I wouldn't allow you out of plain sight. Alice-" He began. It was too late the girl was in front of me in a matter of seconds. "This was they psychic we spoke of, Alexandra Swan meet Alice Cullen." The girl looked like a teenage vampiric version of Tinkerbell with black hair and makeup. Her hair was only slightly shorter.

"Alice take her shopping would you?" Baiten said pushing a lock of his black hair out of his green eyes. "And she says she has money but just in case." He said as he handed her a platinum card. Alice squealed and we were out of there, in a matter of seconds I was in the passenger seat of a bright yellow Porsche Turbo 911. Speeding down narrow streets outside of Venice, Italy.


	9. Spies

Spies

Esme's Point of View

"Um...Carlisle dear? Have you seen Alice?" I waited for my husband's reply but his voice isn't what I heard.

"She went on a shopping trip to Venice with a friend of hers." Emmett looked at me from the top of our new staircase.

"And she didn't take Rosalie or Jasper with her?" I asked raising my eyebrows in concern.

"No. Rosalie wanted to stay here to help us unpack and Jasper is still out looking with Dad and Edward and Nick for Alexandra. They still have no idea where she went. I suspect another teenage runaway." Emmett sighed sauntering down the staircase taking the steps two at a time.

"Well if that's the case or not we are still going to help Bella. I know what it's like to lose a child and Bella had sixteen years to get to know her. They must be close." I could feel the hurt expression on my face as I sighed. Emmett bent down and kissed me on the cheek before reaching for his coat. "And where might you be going?" I asked.

"Like you said we're going to help Bella." Emmett smiled and stepped out the door.

Alex's Point of View

Shopping with Alice was more fun than I thought possible. We went to every store in Venice. Three times we had to walk back to our car and drop our bags off. Baiten, after having followed us here, was always right behind us. The weather was overcast so Alice and Baiten could be by me at all times. We had been back to the car to drop our stuff again then began walking back into the city. Baiten still right beside me.

Things got very interesting when we arrived face to face with a designer lingerie store. Baiten is going to love this. Alice took Baiten by the wrist and dragged him in behind me while I read his thoughts.

_Lingerie?? What does Alice think Alexandra's going to be doing! I mean that makes sense but look at some of this stuff! Pink lace on a black corset with matching panties? For six hundred dollars!! My god the girl is insane!_

I giggled at Baiten's thoughts. I only caught my breath for a moment before Alice was dragging me off to a dressing room. Baiten waited out side. It took Alice only a few moments before I had on a pink shirt that only closed for about an inch in the front and matching underwear. She pushed me out into the hallway and asked Baiten for his opinion.

"Alice put some clothes on that girl right now!!" Baiten nearly yelled.

"Why you don't think she looks good?" Alice scolded.

"She looks great but I won't be the one undressing her! Why don't you call Nick and ask him!" Baiten nearly yelled again.

That was it here come the waterworks. The mention of his name drew tears in my eyes and pain in my heart. I began sobbing while I changed back into my normal clothes. Still crying I walked out of the store. I don't think anyone noticed.

Alice's Point of View

I hate Baiten. Next time Edward can do his own spying. I really hate this Baiten ruined a perfectly good shopping trip. I was having fun with my niece until he mentioned Nick. He knew how much that was bothering Alexandra but he came out and said it anyway. I hope he doesn't treat her that way during her training otherwise these might be her last few weeks. And if he kills my niece I swear to god he will not live to see another sunset!


	10. Sunshine

Sunshine

Alex's Point of View

I sat cross legged on top of a wooden chest in front of a canvas. I was painting again. I felt happier today. The sun shone warm and bright flooding the room and making me feel better about being here. I was painting more roses. Except this time I wasn't painting just the roses I was painting a picture of me and Nick. We were lying together in a field the roses were everywhere. The sun was shining down on us. I so wanted desperately to be in this painting. To be in his arms again. To see his pleasant smile. The music filled my ears drowning my miserable thoughts. The music made me happy. Then it stopped.

I didn't want the music to stop so I began singing to myself. I was singing the lullaby my mother used to sing to get get me to sleep. This was how it went:

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_ You do not know dear how much I love you _

_ Please don't take my sunshine away._

I sang it over and over again. The words playing together to form a safe place in my fleeting mental capacity. This place was making me crazy and I was holding on by an old lullaby. I looked at the painting again. It was almost finished. I laid a few more brush strokes and set the bowl beside my leg and stretched. I slumped forward resting my elbow on my knee and my head atop that. I looked at the canvas perched on it's easel. Then the music began again. The silvery notes piercing the empty quiet and stillness of the room. This wasn't so bad and if I everything goes the way I would like it to in these next few days I might be back in Kellphree. Back in Nick's shop and back where I belong. Tomorrow would decide my fate. I decided to see if I could summon a vision catch a glimpse of what might be happening.

I had been taught how to search for the future. Alice was an amazing teacher but I hadn't actually tried it. So I did everything she told me. I closed my eyes and focused on tomorrow. I saw myself standing before a man dressed in all black. He was wearing an all black suit wrapped in a black cloak. He smiled at me. He reached out for me and shook my hand. I looked around Baiten stood in back of me so I couldn't turn around and run. When the man spoke he voice was soft and velvety,

"Thank you Baiten for bringing her to us. She will hold an honorable position within our ranks. And tell the Cullen's thank you. Jane will give you your payment when you leave." The man looked directly at me his red eyes burning my green ones. He scared me. I wanted to leave but something told me I couldn't. I screamed. "Don't be frightened Alexandra, my name is Aro. You will be joining us here in Volterra for awhile. Where your powers will be put to great use. You will be made into a great creature of darkness and for myself a great wife." I wasn't going to marry this guy! No way in hell! I screamed again. Then I was back in Venice back in the room in Alice's arms she was cradling me as I cried. Was that really my future? I didn't want to wait to find out.

"Alice do all of your visions come true?" I asked I was hoping and praying that she could help me.

"No, and believe me Alex that won't happen. I knew something was weird about Baiten. And now that I know he works for the Volturi we have to get you home. I won't let them take you Alex. Don't worry. I hate them as much as you do. Especially when they tried to take your father almost seventeen years ago." Alice looked at me straight in the eye. I smiled.

_My father? She knew my father? _I felt relieved at least I knew my real dad was out there somewhere.

"Alice you mean you knew my father?" I asked amazed.

"Alex, I'm his sister. You're my niece and we need to leave now." Alice was my aunt? Oh my god! I told myself. I felt so many emotions now. Panic, distress, happiness, urgency, relief, anger and so many others. But all I really knew was that Alice and I were leaving Italy and I was finally going to see my dad and that I would not be marrying this Aro guy.


	11. LoveLess

Love-Less

Nick's Point Of View

This search is nerve racking. We hit one week yesterday and Alice is gone now too. We have a search for two missing girls out now. Alex is more important in her condition that we find her quickly. Alice can hold out for awhile. We don't know if they are or were together but I hope they are. I can only imagine what they are facing. I have been out with search and rescue on the mountains outside of Kellphree where Alex and I hiked once. The storms have been coming in and getting stronger out here and it's begun to snow in Kellphree and surrounding counties as well. The search remains fresh no one out here has slept. Even if I could I wouldn't. The cold is affecting some of the others but Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and myself feel nothing. This all seems to be affecting Edward the most. I think he developed feelings for my Alexandra. That would be awkward. Especially since I have to live with him for, well, ever.

"Edward are you like in love with Alexandra or something?" I heard the words that were on my mind without actually speaking them. It was Emmett.

"Or something..." Edward muttered. We all looked at him expecting more.

"What do you mean 'or something'?" Emmett asked.

"Alexandra's my daughter." He smiled at the words. We all felt our jaws hit the floor.

"Well, Edward..." That was Carlisle trying to keep calm to keep emotion from his voice. But it came out strange. He was suppressing laughter.

"Jeez Edward. You of all people." There was Emmett he was smiling as well.

"How is that even humanly possible?" Carlisle was laughing at his own words.

"It's not. It's a miracle. My miracle." Edward was laughing. Jasper seemed awfully quiet about the matter.

"When did you find out she was yours?" Jasper asked.

"When I met her I sort of knew but Bella cleared it all up. I just can't believe it." Edward was still smiling. It was great to see him like this. But then I remembered the kiss Alexandra and I shared that night at the hospital. That one fateful night. The words escaped my lips before I caught myself.

"Ewwww..." I moaned.

"What is it Nicholas?" Carlisle pondered.

"I kissed Alex. Like more than kissed her. We locked tongues and everything. Damn it Edward I passionately made out with your daughter!" Everyone scooted about two feet away from where I was sitting as though I had some rare incurable disease. All eyes were waiting on Edward's reaction. He was still smiling and shaking his head.

"That's nice Nick. Just what every father wants to hear." He was laughing then he turned serious. "If you ever touch my daughter anywhere; lips, chest, etcetera. I will take personal joy in ripping your esophagus from your undead throat and hanging you from the roof of our house by it. Don't let it happen again, Capiche?" He sounded like The Godfather. I nodded. Great. I had officially lost my only hope. I had been denied the love of my Alexandra. I would never feel again. Eternity seemed more like penalty than pleasure. But I would still help Edward find Alexandra. We could still be friends but things would never be the same. The conversation around the campfire died down. End of discussion.

Alex's Point of View

I looked around I had left nothing. All my stuff was already in a car parked outside of Venice waiting to save me. All the others had gone hunting. Alice had pretended to martyr herself to stay with me while in all truth she had hunted this morning. It was midnight. Alice and I were preparing to leave Venice. Alice had purchased ten tickets for a flight from Bucharest, Romania to New York City from there we would drive to Kellphree. I still haven't figured out why she bought ten tickets instead of just two. She probably loses stuff a lot. I'll just put that off till later. Right now I had to focus on escaping Italy with my life. I looked around the world was blurring around the car as we sped through various areas of Italian countryside. We were pushing two hundred thirty seven miles per hour in a car that was only supposed to go hundred and fifty. Alice made me proud. I decided to ask about the tickets.

"Alice why did you buy ten tickets to America?" I asked.

"Do you know what the words _Loup Garoux _means, Alexandra?" I shook my head.

"Well the _Loup Garoux _are a group of werewolves very similar to the ones you have in Kellphree. They can change form when desirable and yes they do imprint like those at home and they can easily be killed with silver. So I made arrangements for eight of the strongest of the pack to come as protection. They are Romanian so if they say something you can't understand just ask me. And I just have to ask that you where something silver; necklace, maybe earrings, rings anything really. It's for your father's sake of sanity." She smiled. I already had something silver in mind.

"How about a .45 with silver bullets?" I pulled the gun my mother had given me for protection from inside my jacket. Alice smiled at me again. I put the gun back and yawned. I was more tired than I realized.

"It's alright, rest Bella." Alice smiled. It was only a few seconds before Alice realized she had called me by my mother's name. "I mean-uh- Alex." She smiled again and I closed my eyes. I felt safe.

" You know, I did this with your mother once. We stopped your father from committing suicide. I feel the same way again. I saved another life from those stupid Volturians." ** (Is that a word Volturians?)**

I slowly drifted into a slight sleep. I wasn't asleep but I wasn't awake, I was just barely alert.

But that was fine with me. I listened to Alice's phone conversation instead. I know how rude of me.

Alice's Point of View

Alexandra was drifted within a peaceful when I decided to call Edward. He still had no idea I was running around Venice with his daughter. They probably had search warrants out for us. They probably were searching desperately for us. I felt special for a moment then decided to pull out the tiny silver phone from my pocket.

"Edward!" I said excitedly into the phone.

"Alice where are you?" He asked.

"You're never going to believe this but, right now your daughter and I are heading into Bucharest with a couple of _Loup Garoux _who are going to provide protection while we fly to New York to escape the Volturi because your daughter, Alexandra, refused Aro's proposal and now they want her dead." I said quickly.

"Just bring her back in one piece." Edward sighed.

"Okay, tell Jasper I love him!" I finished the conversation and hung up. I din't want to have to tell Edward that his daughter's future just disappeared before my very eyes.

Edward's Point Of View

They found her. Alice found Alexandra and is bringing her back to me. I couldn't be happier.


	12. Flight

Flight

Alice's Point of View

The airport wasn't so bad. The parking didn't suck for once but I take it that was because it was almost four in the morning. Alexandra woke up soon after I parked and we got inside and got checked in. The _loup garoux_ boys showed up a few minutes later and got themselves settled in a protective position around Alexandra. She didn't seem to be liking it a whole lot. And she refused to look any of them in the face. After that we sat down for a breakfast pastry and coffee the boys had already eaten as had I. We all watched Alexandra eat like it was some kind of movie. I think we freaked her out. But what's even scarier is that one of the guys, his name was Adrian, looked at Alexandra differently. The others looked at her like she was only there to be protected, they were alert and focused. Adrian looked like at any second he sweep her into a passionate kiss, start singing to her, and then get down on one knee. This whole charade would only last a few seconds if he even touched her. Alexandra wasn't single. I had forseen her and Nick's kiss in that hospital room. I knew how much she loved him. Especially when back with Baiten she would call his name in her sleep. She would paint pictures of him as well. She was really in love. The way I was when I first met my Jasper.

Alexandra's Point of View

This whole situation is uncomfortable. The were-people keep looking at me as though I were a slab of meat to be protected from a rivaling pack. I guess that's true but I didn't want it to be. But there was one boy that stood out. He introduced himself as Adrian. He did this as he took my hand and gently bent down to lay a kiss upon my pale flesh. I felt like I was in love. Like I had loved this man my whole life. Like the wait was over. I felt like I had everything needed to complete my world. But why did I never feel this way towards Nick? Adrian looked at me with sensitive, loving, endearing, and protective emotions flooding into his eyes. When he spoke his voice was soft and melodic.

"Alexandra, I love you. I found everything to complete me. Don't ever walk away from me, I beg you." His Romanian accent made these words sound more wonderful. Had I just met my true love? Is this what it feels like? And is this person crazy, I couldn't walk away from someone when they somehow made my previous suffering disappear. I was in love. Adrian was the one I wanted to be with. Nick didn't matter anymore. Alice was mad I could tell. I think it was the kissing my hand part that set her off. She knew about me and Nick.

Once on the actual plane I sat in the middle between Alice and Demetri. Adrian sat directly in front of me. Two other boys were on either side of him. Another row of three directly behind us. I quickly took a napkin, because it was all I could find, and quickly scribbled a note to Adrian upon it.

I tapped on his shoulder. He turned his head halfway so I caught a perfect view of his profile. Topaz eyes with a shock of perfectly layered shoulder length black hair. I couldn't help but gasp. He smiled a beautiful and warming smiling with his perfect white teeth. I reached forward to hand him the note but Alice caught my wrist in mid passing and glared at Adrian sticking her tongue out as well. She took the note and read it. Which was pretty bad cause this is what it said:

When I get off this plane and back home are you going to leave me?

I don't really think I could live without you here with me. Please don't go.

Alice glared at me now. "Alexandra do you mean to tell me you're in love with a stupid mutt?"

"I am sorry Alice, I couldn't control it. One minute all I could think of was getting back to Nick and the next Adrian was the person who was made to be part of my existence. That's what it seemed like at least. And he's not a stupid mutt. He's not like Jacob's kind. He's different, well mannered and respectable. I really-" Demetri cut me off mid wish.

"Is there a problem ladies?" He asked his accent wasn't as strong as Adrian's.

"Yes there is." Alice said. "I think one of your fellow pack members just imprinted with Alexandra."

"Oh the half vamp? With a werewolf? Oh that is strongly not recommended. Highly punishable by law of the pack." Demetri stated like a highly educated person. He probably was one. I began to cry. I had met Adrian and everything felt better. And I was looking forward to staying sixteen for eternity. Adrian was older than any previous man in my life. He was eighteen. But he wasn't much taller. He was six foot six. I was six feet even. I had a feeling the rest of this thirteen hour flight was going to be awkward. But what made it better was that I was reading Adrian's thoughts and man I loved them.

"_Why must they take away everything I live for. Oh Alexandra please stop crying! I wish I could be back there with you drying your tears and holding your fragile body in my arms telling you it's alright. Please stop crying. It makes me upset. They just let you cry like that. You're such I beautiful girl. I am glad it was you. I know you're reading my thoughts by the way. Alice told me and I knew you'd be curious. My curious beautiful angel. By the way I love your eyes. I've never seen green eyes that beautiful of a shade. You amaze me you have amazing powers and an amazing heart." _He thought to me. I smiled and stopped crying to let him know that I understood. Alice looked at me momentarily puzzled. Then she understood. She took a magazine from the back of the chair and hit Adrian in the back of the head. Then she hit me in my shoulder. I still smiled. Adrian turned around. He was smiling too.


	13. Big Apples And Bigger Rooms

Big Apples and Bigger Rooms

Alexandra's Point of View

We landed in New York that evening. Adrian and I walked holding hands. Much to Alice's dismay we refused to let go. I was so upset eventually I told Alice if she didn't let us go together I would go back to Venice and perform self sacrificing myself to the Volturi. She had a permanent glare in her eye. I all I could think about was that in twelve short hours I would meet my dad. I still didn't know what to say whether to be mad about leaving my mother peniless at first with a neworn or leaving me without a real father figure and Jacob Black, or if I was going to embrace the man and never let him go. But oh well I still had twelve hours. Instead I tried to think about the lights. Alice had booked us great rooms at a hotel in Times Square. You could see all the lights. Now was one of those moments where I found not needing to sleep useful.

In the morning we all went to the fifth floor for the Continental Breakfast. It was so wonderful. We all ate, only Alice didn't, and it was so funny. We sparked this interesting conversation about how big the apples in New York are. We all agreed it was to keep up with it's nickname, "The Big Apple". The rooms, we also noted, were much bigger than average hotel rooms. Breakfast was more like a friendly get together than the previous day was. It made me happy especially sitting beside Adrian. He wasn't like the others. He was a lot happier. He didn't dress in dark colors like the others, for instance today we met up with him outside his room and he was wearing faded jeans and a white polo shirt with red accents. He looked devilishly handsome. I still felt the same love for him as I did when I met him. As if we had loved each other for as long as we had lived.

That evening I snuck out of my room to see Adrian. We had very little time left before he might have to go back so I was trying to spend every waking second with him. He sat beside me on the floor where he had set up a blanket with candles and chocolates. It was almost more than romantic, if that was possible. We sat on the blanket feeding each other chocolates in the dark that was lit only by the candles. He even sang to met at one point. We ended our perfect night with a kiss. I had gotten up and gone to the door so I could get back, when he grabbed my hand playfully. I flattened myself against the wall in the hallway let our lips meet. We held one another in this kiss for a few more minutes before we both pulled back, smiling. Then I had to go.

I decided to take the stairs for the two stories in between our rooms. It was fine till I was about to begin the second flight and some chick who looked like Pochahontas stopped me. She held one of her fists at eye level, drew back then punched me. I felt her leather gloves whip against my skin once more before I was unconcious.

Lieva's Point Of View

It felt so good to punch Alexandra. After her comments about wolves towards Jacob and being a vampire she had sealed her fate. We were going to kill her tonight. And we are going to do it her way. The vampire way.

**That means one of the vamps is in on it! And it won't be a new one. Believe me it's one whose known for losing his control at the sight of blood! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! sRY THOUGH IT MIGHT BE AWHILE TIL i POST AGAIN.**


	14. This Was How I Wanted To Die

This Was How I Wanted To Die...

Alexandra's Point of View

I finally convinced my eyes to open. I looked around. No part of this place looked familiar, except for the girl. She was sitting on a chair staring me down. I slowly came to and saw that the room was huge. I was tied by my wrists to an iron gate. My ankles as well. I felt awkward like this. Almost suspended on air yet trapped in the same. The iron gate was attached to a whole fence that blocked off a tunnel behind me. I was standing in a crypt below ground. I looked back at the girl. She was no longer alone. Standing around her were, two boys who didn't appear much older, two more men slightly older, and three women who also appeared older. They all shared the same copper skin and black hair. I looked from one to the other, they all intimidated me. The first girl, the one who presumably brought me here after knocking me out, spoke.

"Alexandra Swan, do you know why you are here?" She asked.

"Why don't you tell me Pochahontas?" I replied.

"My name is Lieva. And you are here because you are a half vampire. And I am sorry but we have to kill you now." She smiled like it was some sick inside joke. No one was laughing. "Bring Nicholas over here would you?"

"What did you do to Nick? I swear to God if you hurt him I will-" She cut me off.

"You are no position to be making threats or commands Miss Swan. And don't worry we didn't hurt him but you will not walk away alive." She smiled again as she pulled a knife from her pocket. She walked over to me rather slowly and slit me above my collarbone. I felt the blood seep down my chest as Jacob appeared at the door with Nick. Nick's eyes glowed red and he lost it when he saw the blood. He was at me within a matter of seconds. His teeth flawlessly buried themselves in my felsh as I felt the life empty itself from me. I thought about these last few moments. The ones where everything moved too quickly, first I wake up in a crypt, then some Lieva girl tells me she is going to kill me cause I 'm a halfie, Jacob Black my mothers so called beloved husband brings my hostage boyfriend, and uses his one weakness against him to kill me. But now I began thinking,

_With my family being who they are I was probably going to die like this anyway. Except this was more pleasant, more wonderful than I imagined death being. This was how I wanted to die... In Nick's arms ,even if only partially, and at the hands of the people who once loved me.I knew that if Nick were here even if he was the one who was killing me then it would be okay. I was finally going to be put out of my misery._ But then it all stopped. I swear I must have been dead because at that moment Nick was gone. The room was being blocked out of my sight by black spots filling my eyes my eyelids were heavy but somone was talking to me. I could hear the and I could tell there was a lot of movement in the room. They were fighting. Everyone was fighting except for whoever was talking to me. They were trying to tell me something, asking questions and such. This wasn't death, this wasn't Heaven or Hell this was hardly even life. This was a battlefield.

I tried to stand up. My legs weren't listening but I forced myself upwards. I grabbed the iron gate that I was no longer tied to. I still could hardly see. But I could see Nick, he was fighting against Edward. My sight was blurred but I could see those two. I was barely holding onto conciousness but I felt a surge of adrenaline that told me to stop their fight to stop all the fighting. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the loup garoux boys with Alice. Adrian stood there as well, he was prepared to fight. I wanted to tell him no. Not to fight. I didn't want anymore fighting.

There was multiple bodies already strewn around the room. I slowly noticed they were all wolves carcases. Then something grabbed me. It was Jacob Black. I hit him...hard. I heard him utter a low moan then he took another swing at me. I dodged this hit and landed a fist against his almost solid abs. He fell to his knees. He grabbed my ankle and we fell to the floor crashing and rolling hitting each other and fighting. He hit me in the stomach. And I felt dizzy again. Another adrnaline rush killed the weakness and I began to wonder how long I could survive off my adrenaline rushes. I knew that I was going to die tonight. Nick had already begun to drain me of blood and what he hadn't taken was now flowing down the front of my shirt. Jacob and I were still going. It was strange I was no longer fighting to stay alive, I was fighting to kill Jacob so that he would never go near my mother again. There was a loud thump and another body landed beside me. Jacob stood up leaving me on the floor besides the motionless body of Lieva. A mix of emotions filled his face. Horror, longing, fury, then agony, tha was when I knew who Lieva was. She was Jacob's daughter. The woman who I assume was Lieva's mother approached the body as well. She was crying, she had seen the whole thing.

Jacob picked up the dead girl as a low whistle sounded. I looked up to try to figure out who killed her. I knew almost instantly because every wolf in the room was attacking him. It was Nick. I could see hair, shreds of clothing, blood, and saliva flying from attacking point. But Nick was well outnumbered. I heard yelping and animal cries of pain. Then all of it finally stopped. Nick and Edward were going at it again. But that stopped to when one of the wolves pulled a stake made of white ashwood **(I got this from Vampire Diaries by LJ Smith. Also Nick being a vamp from fourteenth century Italy:)** from his pocket, and stabbed it into Nick's back. Nick fell to the floor and everything seemed to calm down as if the real threat was gone. The wolves retreated carrying with them the bodies of their fallen soldiers. The loup garoux pack was back behind Alice once again, everything was over. I could tell that Nick was dying and I knew there was one way I myself was going to rest peacefully as well. I was once again being drowned by sleep but I needed to tell Nick something. I dragged myself over the stone floor to Nick's side.

I sat up and leaned over his face, even in death he was beautiful. " I am so sorry", He began his voice was only a hoarse whisper. "I am sorry I couldn't fight my urge. I am sorry I did that to you. I am so-" I put my index finger to his lips to quiet him. These weren't last the word I wanted to hear. I told him what we both wanted and needed to hear. It was harder with everyone standing there. But I didn't want to die alone.

"Nick you don't need to be sorry. But I do forgive you. I don't want to die. But I don't want to live without you. I love you, Nick, you have to know that. You also have to know that I don't want you to go. I want everything to go back to the way it was. And I want to thank you. Not only did you help me find my father ,**(She's only guessing. Because Alice said she's related and as we know Nick lived with her so yeah...), **I had only known you for a month but we had the greatest love I have ever known, and you killed Lieva. I can rest peacefully knowing she won't hurt anyone again. I love you, Nicholas Hale, don't think otherwise." I leaned down and for the last time our lips touched and our hearts became one. I held him in my arms and hummed the tune of "You Are My Sunshine", then after only a few last moments he was gone. His strong body went limp in my arms and my eyes filled with tears. I would never love again. At that exact moment the sun shone through a grate above the crypt. Nick's body was sparkling a thousand brilliant colors.

This was all I needed to see. My beautiful lover enter a more peaceful eternity. Then it happened again. No adrenaline this time. I was ready. The black spots filled my eyes and my eyelids shut. The sun disappeared behind gray clouds and I heard the voices again. I felt a tear hit my cheek that wasn't my own and another set of strong arms held me. I was too weak to read the person's mind but I knew out of instinct for some reason this person was my father.

"Keep talking to her," Another man's voice commanded. "She lost a lot of blood and the poison is already in what's left of her blood stream, but if we can keep her concious Adrian can be back in time with the anti-venom."

"Alexandra? Can you hear me sweetie?" That was my father so I answered but all my lungs and body could manage were a stifled groan and a slight nod. " Good, you have stay with me darling. I know you don't know this and it might seem a little strange at first but just remember I am a vampire I don't age. Alexandra, I am your father." I smiled.

_Thank You Nick, Once again I love you._

"Dad?" I whispered. "I love you no matter what."

"I am sorry that I missed you growing up and-" Again I cut off another apology.

"Can you people stop apologizing? None of you did anything wrong. You just made everything right. And please stop talking I need to sleep." I whispered again. I was so tired I just wanted to sleep. I wanted to stop hearing voices and just sleep.

Then at that moment everything was washed in a bright peaceful light. I wanted to go towards it. That's when I realized I wasn't lying on the ground in my father's arms anymore. I was standing on my own two feet staring at a large gate made of gold. I didn't know where I was but for some reason wanted to be here.

"Dad?" I whispered unsure if my voice even still existed. "Can you see that beautiful light?" **(forgive the cliches)**

Edward's Point of View

I shot Carlisle a frantic look. He was kneeling on the other side of Alexandra who was still in my arms talking about 'Going into the light'. I wasn't going to let her go. I know it was selfish to make her hold on and endure this much pain when she had already been through so much. But she was sixteen. There was a lot more she needed to see things she needed to do. And for Bella. My being around had already hurt Bella so many times, if I let our daughter die I was going to the Volturi again. This time I wouldn't let them let me leave.

"Can't you do something? Please Carlisle, she's going to die!" I was half sobbing half yelling. He reached ove to her neck and checked her pulse.

"I'm afraid not, Edward. At least not until Adrian gets back with the blood and anti-venom. For now all we can do is apply pressure to all her wounds and try to keep her concious and talking. If she goes unconcious she will slip into a coma and the chances of her survival at this point are slim to none if any." I continued looking back and forth between Carlisle and my beautiful perfect angel. Sob after tearless sob escaped my throat. This was one of the few times of my life I felt helpless. My daughter was dying and I was waiting for some Romanian werewolf to save her. And that was all I could do was wait. I remembered the day James attacked Bella, what we did to save her that day in Phoenix. It couldn't work on Alexandra, she had lost too much blood already. It would be dangerous to even try. And then in that split second all of Alexandra's thoughts were gone. Her mind cleared of everything. Her eyes closed and her body went limp. I felt all emotion leave my face. Carlisle held a never before seen look of anxiety as he reached over to check her pulse.

He shook his head. "I am sorry, Edward. There was nothing we could have done for her." I held the small lifeless form of my daughter in my arms and sobbed. I looked around everyone in the room was down on one knee with their heads bowed for my loss. Carlisle as well. I looked at Nick's lifeless figure a few feet away. I wish he was still alive so that I could kill him myself. That's when it hit me. The situation reminded me of Romeo and Juliet in some ways.

God had allowed me a miracle, he had given me a daughter that I didn't deserve. And now after sixteen years we meet at her death. But I did as my daughter had, instead of being angry I thanked the lord for allowing me the priveledge of a wonderful daughter like Alexandra in the first place. Memories would always exist. But so would those of her death.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked. "How would you like to tell Bella?" I thought about it for a minute.

"I'll go to her house and tell her. I'll stay to comfort her as well. It might be dangerous to leave her alone." I said. I looked at Alexandra again. Her face was peaceful, even though only a few inches down her neck her throat was cut open and bitten. The sight was almost to much. We sat in silence for a few moments when the gate door to the crypt burst open and Adrian flew down beside me. He held a bottle of anti-venom in one hand and fifteen bags of O-Negative in the other. He saw my expression and looked down at Alexandra's body.

"Oh my god," He whispered. "Is she...?" Adrian asked. It was disappointing. If Adrian had only been here a few moments earlier with all those things we needed to keep Alexandra alive we would still have my daughter with us.

"She died about a half hour ago, Adrian. There wasn't anything we could do to change it. Thank You for your help. I know it was hard." Carlisle looked at Adrian. The whole room went silent once again in memory of the deceased.

**IMPORTANT: DO NOT BE DECEIVED! READ NEXT CHAPTER AND YOU WILL SO BE BACK FOR MORE! AND THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL I JUST STARTED!**


	15. Losses and Cops

Losses and Cops

Bella's Point of View

When I saw the silver Volvo my heart skipped a beat. What if he had found my Alexandra? I pondered this only for a few seconds before he stood by the door. His shirt was covered in blood beneath a gray trench coat. He looked like he had been on a killing spree or something. This made my heart almost stop. What if he had found our daughter and killed her, and he was now coming for me. I tried not to think about this as I opened my door. His expression nearly tore me apart. His face was grief-stricken and upset.

"Edward, what happened? Why is your shirt covered in blood?" I asked almost frantic,

"Bella...would you sit down for a minute?" I knew this was bad. I sat down across from him. He took my hand and spoke slowly.

"Jacob, killed Alexandra by munipulating Nick. She died in my arms about two hours ago. Carlisle took her body to the morgue at the hospital a few minutes ago. She died from loss of blood and the venom from Nick. There was nothing we could do to help her. I am so sorry." No, no, no! I screamed in my mind. Not Alexandra, not my daughter. I was going to murder Jacob and this Nick kid. They were going to pay for what they did.

"What about Jake and Nick? What's gonna happen to them?" I asked.

"Nick died a few minutes before Alexandra, one of the Quileute boys drove a white ashwood stake through his heart. That was Nick's exception to some vampire killings. Jacob and the rest of the pack retreated after the death of four pack members and His and Leah's sixteen year old daughter Lieva. Everyone else is at our house waiting for myself and Carlisle and Adrian to come back. Esme wants to come by later and see you. And I came over to help you through this and if you need help with anything, I will do anything I can to help. And don't argue with me over this I am paying for all funeral arrangements so you are welcome to go all out. And Since Carlisle works at the hospital you are welcome to go and see Alexandra's body before they put her in a casket and everything." He said sadly. That was it, I broke down. I cried and cried.

I sat crying in Edward's arms like that for a few hours before my head hurt and my eyes dried out. I also realized Edward was still wearing the shirt soaked in Alexandra's blood. "Edward would you come upstairs with me and you can change your shirt. And I was kind of hoping you would stay for the night?" I asked. He nodded.

"Anything you want remember. I will stay as long as you want me to. And yes changing my shirt would be nice." I lead Edward up the large staircase to my room where I unwillingly gave him one of Jacob's shirts to change into. I knew he would complain but he never said anything out loud to me. That night I laid down on my bed and beckoned for him to lay with me. I wanted to feel just like old times when he would hold me in his arms and tell me it would be okay. I also didn't want to be alone. I knew by tomorrow there would be cops all over asking questions and I only needed Edward right now.


	16. Still Living, Still Loving

Still Alive, Still Loving

Alexandra's Point of View

My whole body felt weird. I felt trapped, my limbs were heavy, my joints were stiff, and it was cold. I assume that was because I was lying on top of a cold steel table with nothing but a white sheet on. I sat up and looked around clutching the white sheet to my chest to cover my bare body. Where was I? I wondered to myself. I wasn't at home. I didn't know where I was. I didn't even know at this point if I had a home. It was hard to breathe but I did anyway. I looked around to see if there was any clue as to who I was. There was a clipboard attached to the head of the steel table so I picked it up and read it. Here is what I found out about me:

Name: Alexandra Elizabeth Swan

Age: Sixteen

Height: Five-Foot-Nine

Weight:One hundred and fifeteen pounds.

Hair Color: Blond

Eyes: Green

Mother: Isabella Marie Black

Father: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

Cause Of Death: Loss of blood, poisoned

Injuries: Bite marks at neck, five inch cut across clavicle.

Time of Death: Approx. Six Thirty AM, Friday September Thirteenth

Alcohol History: None

Drug Test: Negative

Blood Test: Void of blood diseases

STDs: None

Then the list went on to other diseases and such that I didn't have. But why did it say I was dead. I was perfectly alive. I felt air moving through my lungs, blood rushing through my veins, and my body, I felt the weight of my being. I knew I wasn't dead but the doctor had put that there. I still had figured out where I was so I checked the clipboard again. **"MONTGOMERY COUNTY MORGUE" **It read across the board. I quickly slid off the table. My body still felt strange so instead of landing on my feet I fell onto the floor. I grabbed the cold table and pulled myself upwards. I had to find someone who worked here and tell them there was some mistake. I moved from table to table but all I found were other dead bodies. I wasn't like them. I was here walking on two legs attached to two capable feet. I lifted the white sheet off another body and found that their chest had been cut open. It had been on all of them. I looked at my own chest. I was still un-cut. I looked up at the clock. It read twelve thirty AM September sixteenth. It was midnight. I opened a door that lead to the outside world where it looked like a place for frequent smoke breaks. I was about to take a step out into the world of the living when I realized I was still wrapped only in a white sheet.

I walked quickly back inside without closing the door, scared that if I did I would lose that world forever. I hurried down the empty halls till I found the door to one of the offices opened. I looked around, the office was only lit by three candles flickering on top of a large oak desk. There was someone sitting in the chair behind the desk.

"Hello?" I rasped. The chair spun around. Sitting in it was a man who appeared to be about eighteen with soulder length black hair and liquid gold eyes. His eyes went up the white sheet and down. Using little effort I could tell the boy was mentally uncovering me. I looked at this boy again. He was devilishly handsome and within only a few seconds I felt like I had known him my whole life. Actually I felt like I had loved him my whole life. "Can you help me?" I asked my voice still hoarse. His eyes lit up even more if that was possible.

"Alexandra you're alive!" He exclaimed. He was embracing me in a matter of seconds. "I knew it would work. Oh my god, we have to tell Edward, an-and Your mother and everyone. Alexandra you're alive!" He exclaimed again. He was laughing and smiling now. I had been fighting an urge for the last few moments and now I didn't care that I couldn't remember his name, I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him.

"By the way...who are you?" I asked it sounded rude but I had to know.

"It's me Adrian. I love you sooo much Alexandra. And the anti-venom worked and you're alive. I know you won't remember. That's one of the effects of the anti-venom, so is groginess, and some other side effects but don't worry I'll take care of you." His whole body was warm. I was thankful but I still needed more than a sheet to wear.

"Adrian do you by chance have something I could put on? This is a little awkward." I smiled weakly at him. He turned back to the desk and reached over it for a black duffle bag. Out of it he pulled a full outfit. He turned away while I quickly dressed. I was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a black zip-up hoodie. I began trying to walk again but my feet gave out beneath me. Adrian walked over to me and gathered me in his arms. He picked me up and carried me to a black Astin Martin parked outside the morgue. He set me in the passenger seat before closing the door.

I slept through the car ride and Adrian woke me up when we arrived at my house. It was big. In the driveway were three cars. A big red truck, a sleek black Mercedes, and a shiny silver Volvo. Adrian carried me up to the house. He rang the doorbell and in a matter of seconds a pixie-looking young girl with black hair and topaz eyes opened the door. "What's the meaning of this?!" she demanded. "Adrian what is going on here?"

"She's alive Alice. Alexandra's alive!" He exclaimed again. I smiled weakly at her, she just stared at me as if I were to good to be true.

"Bring her in." She commanded again. He turned sideways to get me through the doorway as I clung to his neck. I felt him lay me own on a couch. Everyone in the room was watching me. The image was blocked out by a man's face. He had slicked back blonde hair and was also very handsome.

"How is this even possible?" He murmured. "She was dead I checked. If she wasn't we would have known before this. Adrian? Can you explain this?" He asked.

"You know how she has healing powers right? Well the other day I snuck into the Montgomery County Morgue and gave her the bottle of anti-venom and fed her the blood through a tube. The rest was just her will to live. The only problems are she's groggy, she will have lost her memory and powers for a few days, and she will need help getting around." I smiled at all the people in the room who seemed to care. After a few more minutes passed a man about seventeen and a woman in her mid-thirties were leaning over me.

"Mom?" I guessed.

"Oh... Alexandra I thought I had lost you." She was crying. I reached up my almost useless arms and wrapped them around the two. "I am so happy you're okay. Please don't scare me like that again." It made me upset that I had hurt my mother. I looked at the people once again. I knew now that everything was okay, these people wanted to help and take care of me. I knew that for now I was still living and still loving.


	17. Morphine and More Resurrections

Morphine and More Resurrections

Alexandra's Point of View

Things are starting to come back to me. The attack, the wolves, Nick everything. It all came back to me within the last three days. My mind feels numb ,I have been in bed for those three days under 'doctor's orders' and in that time everything feels so much worse because I can't do anything to clear my mind. I tried listening to music but every song reminds me of Nick and that brings me pain pshyical and emotional. My entire right side aches and burns because that's where I was attacked and every time I move It feels like being attacked all over. Everyone keeps coming in to visit me. Especially my dad. When my dad said at first it would be weird because of his age I didn't know what to think, but I don't mind. My dad is technically seventeen years old but he's been alive since 1918. Even though we just met I know for sure he's my father. We both enjoy playing the piano and writing our own compostions, we also both like the same bands and music types, and art too. I can see myself getting along with him a lot better than Jacob. And my mom must have been slightly insane to not see the resemblance between us. He told me that before he was a vampire he had the same green eyes. We talked for hours on end.

Later that day my mom called Dr. Carlisle Cullen to check up on me again because the pain in my right side was increasing and I couldn't sleep. He told my mother that all he could do was give me a dose of morphine right now. I heard this through my open door. I heard their voices become increasingly loud as they came up the stairs. Dr. Cullen came through the doorway first, my mother following close behind.

"Alexandra," She said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Dr. Cullen is going to give you some medication that will make it stop hurting and help you sleep." After she said that the doctor checked the needle and stuck it into my right arm, injecting the clear liquid into my blood stream. In a few minutes my eyelids became heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

Nick's Point of View

This isn't death. I am not dead. I know this for a fact because hell isn't this cold. I opened my eyes and almost instantly knew where I was. I was in the Montgomery County Morgue. I had been in here once before on an errand. I have no idea why I am here right now, but I know that I have to find Alexandra. I sat up and everything came back to me. I killed Alexandra. I drained her blood and she died. Then one of those stupid mutts used my only weakness besides fire, white ashwood, to kill me. I remembered Alexandra's last words: "_I love you Nicholas Hale, don't you ever think otherwise." _How could she say those words as if that's what she really felt for me after all I did. For Christ Sake I killed her! And the last thing she had to say was I love you Nick? This felt wrong. I couldn't let her love me. I should never have. But it's too late now she's dead. My mind was filling itself with thoughts and memories like a computer downloading when I heard a scuffling sound across the floor.

"Hello Nicholas," The voice began in a bittersweet strong Romanian accent. "Are you ready to become part of the world of the living once again?" He asked. In a moment I saw who it was. He was a young man about eighteen with shoulder length black hair and liquid gold eyes. I wouldn't say he was half bad looking. He looked like one of those guys who all the girls would love because he never seemed to like anyone but looked amazing to them. He repeated his question and I shook my head. I had no reason for living. After all I did to Alexandra I deserved nothing short of Hell.

"That's too bad. The spell can't be reversed because of the type of black magic I used and your lady awaits." He commanded handing me a change of clothes. I changed quickly and looked back at him. He had given me a white polo shirt, black jeans, shoes, and underwear. "Look", He said." I may love Alexandra more than anyone in the world, but I can't stand to see her upset over you. You've done nothing but kept her dangling on a string. All she wants is you. She forgave you and she wants you back. You would be foolish to decline." He said briskly.

"Why though?" I asked. "After everything I did to her she'd be better off with you. And here you are trying to put me back into her life like I am some missing piece miserable and despair filled jigsaw puzzle!" I was yelling now. Alexandra deserved better and I would see to it that she got it.

"You are being so selfish!" He yelled back. "Every night since I've met Alexandra I have done things for her that she loved so much, but she always declined saying that she could only love you. I have heard her cry herself to sleep every night. It hurts her, Nick, to be away from you. Everyone knows you didn't do that stuff on purpose. And she didn't die. I found a way to bring her back basically and keep her back. I just used some four hundred year old black magic to bring you back from the grave. I would appreaciate if you used it wisely to go be with Alexandra." He had calmed himself by the end and was now smiling. I would go see Alexandra and if he was right and she really wanted me back I guess I would stay.

He lead me out of the morgue and to Alexandra's black Astin Martin. She had probably let him use it. The ride back was awkward. It was extremely silent the whole time. When we got to Alexandra's the guy who had told me his name was Adrian, told me to climb to the balcony outside of her window because her mother was angry at me as was everyone else. I decided that would be best also because I could avoid explanation.

The climb to her balcony was easy and I found that her double doors were unlocked. I pushed one open and checked to make sure no one was inside besides Alexandra. I was right, she was asleep on her large bed in the middle of the room completely alone with all the doors closed. I walked slowly over to the bed and laid down beside her. I gently placed my arm across her stomach. I could feel her warmth and I see her chest rise and fall with every breath. She was beautiful, always beautiful. Then something caught my eye, it was a scar. It seemed to be heling rather quickly but there was a perfect line cut about five or six inches across and above her collarbone and then there was a set of bite marks now barely visible to anyone else, I could see it so clearly though. How could she still want me?

Alexandra's Point of View

I was 'asleep' supposedly but I felt someone come in. I thought I was dreaming because I was reading their thoughts and the person was Nick! He came and laid down beside me and laid one arm across my stomach. He were using gentle movements to avoid waking me but as the hand slid over an inch or so of exposed skin I felt the rough flesh of a carpenter's hands. He were thinking of me pretty obviously. He were thinking about my breathing and the warmth of my skin and the beating of my heart. He was thinking of all the ways I was alive. I decided to fight the morphine off and find out who they were. I rolled onto my left side and came face to face with Nick. Now I knew I was dreaming but this time I never wanted to wake up.

"Nick?" I whispered so that no one else woke up. "How is this even possible?" I whispered again.

"Shh... You need rest. But first tell me one thing Alex. Whatever your answer is make it honest okay?" Dream Nick asked. "Do you love me? Do you really want me here?" He asked a hopeful expression crossing his face.

"Yes. I do, Nick. I love you so much and I want you here forever. Don't leave again. Please." I begged. At this point I didn't care how much pain I was in there was no way this was a dream, I slid over beneath the sheets and into Nick's arms. I didn't need anything else and I never would. He nodded his head to answer my question and then kissed me. I kissed him back and everything seemed perfect. "How are you still alive?" I asked. "They all told me you were dead."

"Adrian came to the morgue and used some four hundred year old black magic to bring me back. He said he couldn't see you upset over me again. And I promise I will never leave or let anything like what I did happen to you again. And I always keep my promises." I took a quick intake of the room to make sure we were alone for sure and saw my desk, on it was a single wooden rose. Nick smiled a warm reassuring smile as I nuzzled into his chest and fell asleep.

**I just had to put that cause it was so frickin cute and I am so sorry if like you got bored with the last few chapters. But yeah... AWWW! And there will be a sequel I will not have access to a computer for about two weeks but I will post then. The sequel will be called "Glass Hearts" I kind of have a theme going so yeah. That's all for now. Believe me the second story will explain everything and will get better.**

**Luvs Ya 4ever,**

**Fudgie**


	18. Chapter 18

Okay to everyone out there reading my stories I some news for you: if you want to know why I ended that story and why I have been behind on posting lately check out my new blog: go to

levi-averi.

understood? There is wher you will find some explanations and news and playlists and just who I am in more clear detail. But please because I allow you my real name don't stalk me! Believe me you won't be to happy.

Love You Forever,

Levi A. Porter


End file.
